Powerpuff 12 The Origin of The Girls
by KaraOhki
Summary: When Professor Ranma Saotonium attempts to cure his Jusenkyo curse, he gets an unexpected result.


Powerpuff 1/2

The Origin of the Girls

A Ranma/Powerpuff Fusion by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

June 23, 2002

Revised May 4, 2003 and May 16, 2003

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma and crew. I'm not sure who owns the girls, but they wandered into my computer and refused to leave unless I wrote a story about them. It's meant for fun, and not to be used commercially.

* * *

The City of Nerimaville-a peaceful place, where people go about their everyday lives safely and happily. All that is about to change.

* * *

Professor Ranma Saotonium sat in his laboratory, staring listlessly at his computer. He was depressed. He was not merely depressed -he was extremely depressed.

Ever since he foolishly went on vacation with his father, the professor's life had gone down the drain. He had contracted a terrible curse, which had changed everyone in Nerimaville's opinion of him. People laughed at him, pointed their fingers, or called him a freak. His girlfriend left him.

Poor Professor Saotonium had tried everything he could think of to cure himself, from acupuncture to exorcism. Nothing had worked.

"There must be something I overlooked," he muttered. He closed his eyes and thought hard.

A family passed by his window, and Ranma opened his eyes as he heard the father singing to his young daughter.

_"What are little girls, made of, made of_

_What are little girls made of?_

_Sugar, and spice and everything nice_

_And that's what little girls are made of..."_

"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

The professor worked all that day, into the night, and on into the next morning. He created a body, inanimate, but soon to house the spirit of his curse. All he needed to do was put together the final ingredients, splash himself with cold water, and make the transfer.

This had to work. Now if he could only stop thinking about Frankenstein's monster...

Ranma ran to the pantry and grabbed the final ingredients. His pantry shelves looked pretty much like everyone else's did, except for some strange ingredients that wouldn't be found in other people's kitchens. However, the professor was a bit absent-minded, and now and then things like nitroglycerine, hydrochloric acid, or gunpowder would be found stored next to the basil and oregano.

"Cinnamon, sugar, nutmeg...I think I've got it all." Ranma reached out and grabbed the bottles, failing to notice that there were four of them, rather than three. All the fourth bottle had on it was a large red X. He put them on the table next to his equipment, went to the sink, and splashed himself with cold water. T hen she hooked herself up to the equipment.

The beaker was bubbling merrily, and the professor added the sugar and spices one by one. Whether it was due to lack of sleep or, as she thought later, fate, Ranma didn't notice the Chemical X until she had already begun to pour.

"Oh, no!"

The equipment was already hooked up to the female figure she had created, and the resulting reaction was channeled straight to it. Before her unbelieving eyes, the professor saw the figure glow, divide into three, and shrink. The explosion that followed knocked her out.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Do you think she needs a doctor?"

Ranma returned to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that the entire laboratory was a mess. Then she noticed that she wasn't alone. There were three little girls standing in front of her. One had blonde hair in pigtails, the next long red hair, and the third short black hair. They were very cute, and Ranma found herself smiling. Her experiment had been a failure, but the unexpected results were quite appealing.

"Hello, girls."

The girls looked rather confused. "Tell us who we are," begged the blonde.

Ranma didn't hesitate. She pointed at her.

"You're Kasumi, and those are your sisters."

"Yeah, well who am I?" asked the dark-haired girl angrily. "I don't like not knowing my name!"

"Tell me too!" exclaimed the red-haired girl.

"Akane," said the professor, indicating the dark-haired girl, "and Nabiki," he said, waving at the third.

"Okay," giggled Kasumi. She got closer, and patted Ranma's knee. "Are you our mother?"

Ranma picked herself off the floor and got some hot water from the sink, which surprisingly still worked. "Not exactly," she said, and upended the container over her head. "I'm your father."

Kasumi giggled. "Oh my!" was all she found to say. "Now that's interesting!" was Nabiki's reaction.

"PERVERT!" Before Ranma could move, Akane smashed him through a wall.

* * *

Ranma came back to consciousness a second time to find himself in his bed. His father was sitting there, and all three girls were at the other end of the room, sitting in three tiny little chairs.

"Trying to cure yourself again, Son?"

The professor sat up and rubbed his sore head. "Yeah. How could you tell?"

"Your lab's wrecked. So what are you going to do about those three?"

"Nothing I can do. They're my children, so they stay with me."

"No way! You're weird!" shouted Akane.

"Shh! That's not nice!" scolded Kasumi. "You're going to hurt his feelings!"

"His or hers?" asked Nabiki. She produced a water gun from her pocket.

"Now, now, didn't I explain everything to you?" asked Ranma's father. "Your father can't help his curse."

"And you can't help yours!" Nabiki aimed and fired, turning her grandfather into a panda. "That is SO cool!"

"How come his curse is cool and mine is weird?"

Akane hesitated. "Because, um, because..." She turned pink, and looked away. Then she walked up to the professor and touched his hand. "I'm sorry." She began to sniffle.

Ranma stroked his daughter's shining hair. "It's okay. Don't cry."

* * *

It didn't take long for the professor to determine that he not only had three fine healthy daughters, but three fine healthy super powered daughters. The abilities they demonstrated, including flight, stunned him. He immediately decided that they needed to be in school, surrounded by other children, so that they could develop properly.

The next day Ranma brought his daughters to the local elementary school, where he enrolled them in kindergarten. When they saw the other children and the abundance of toys, they were thrilled.

Kasumi went right for the stuffed animals, Nabiki began organizing some of the children into a game of tag, and Akane wandered over to the little boys, who were wrestling.

"I can do that!"

One of the little boys stuck out his tongue. "Can't! You're just a girl!"

"So what? I can do anything you can do!"

The response came from behind her. "Is that so?"

Akane whirled around. A boy stood there. He was a little taller than the other boys, and wore a strange turban on his head. He looked Akane over. She didn't like it.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mojo Kuno, the leader of the kindergarten class."

"Who says you're the leader?"

"I am the leader because I say that I am. I was the first to say I was the leader. If someone else had said they were the leader, Mojo Kuno would not be the leader, but since I said it first, I am the leader."

Akane's eyes crossed, and she made no response.

Encouraged by her apparent interest, Mojo Kuno continued.

"You are very pretty, and so are your sisters. I would go out with you. But wait! I would also go out with them. If I ask you out, then I cannot date the other two, because I would already be dating you! Yet if I ask Nabiki out, I cannot ask you or Kasumi because I would already be going out with Nabiki! I cannot decide! Let me think! If I ask Kasumi out, I would be going out with her, so I could not ask Akane or Nabiki, because I would already be with Kasumi. Wait! I could ask all of you out! But which should be first? Allow me time to work on this puzzle!"

Mojo Kuno began trying to work the problem out on his fingers, muttering furiously to himself.

"Aw, shut up!" Akane gave the boy a push, just meaning to get him out of her way, but she underestimated her strength. Mojo Kuno flew through the air, smacked into a wall, and slid down it, unconscious.

"Oops!"

* * *

When the professor returned to the school to pick the girls up, Akane was sitting in the corner and Nabiki was arguing with the teacher. Kasumi seemed to be in her own little world. She was sitting off to one side, having a tea party with all the stuffed animals in the room.

"Hello, Daddy!" she said happily. "Would you like some tea?"

"Maybe later," said Ranma, as he hurried to Akane's side. The child looked pale and weak. "Are you all right?"

Akane raised a trembling hand and pointed at her teacher. "She said I was delinquent."

Ranma spun around to face the kindergarten teacher, Miss Hinako. "What did she do?" he demanded.

The teacher tucked a coin into her skirt pocket as she began to explain.

* * *

"...and you mustn't hit your classmates, girls. If you have a disagreement, talk it over."

Akane, who was already back to her usual self, folded her arms and made a face at her father. "Talk? Who wants to talk? He was a jerk!"

"Now, now, Akane, is that the way a nice little girl should talk?"

"Humph!" Akane glared out of the car window.

Ranma sighed. Being a father was a harder job than he thought it would be.

"Stop the car!"

"What?"

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!"

Nabiki's scream was enough to make Ranma pull over and reach into the back seat to undo his daughter's seat belt. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Can't you hear it? Somebody needs help!"

Then the music on the car radio was interrupted. "We've just received a report that Femme Kuonji is robbing Nerimaville Bank and Trust. Police have surrounded the area, but since the thief has taken several hostages, things are at a standstill. For some reason, Ms. Kuonji has released all female bank patrons and kept only the men as hostages. We will update you as more information is available."

Ranma stared at the radio, transfixed. Nabiki opened the car door. "Let's go, girls!"

"What, where are you going? Girls? Hey, come back!" The professor was shouting at the air. His daughters were nothing but a streak of light heading towards downtown Nerimaville. He turned off the radio and put his head in his hands.

"Ukyo," he sighed, "what on earth are you doing? Have I made you hate men so much?" Then he put the car in gear and started following his daughters.

* * *

"Men! You think you own the universe!" Femme Kuonji scowled at her hostages, who cringed away from her. She waved a handful of money at them, and let it drop. "Just look at this money! All of it has pictures of MEN on it!" She tossed some coins onto the floor. "Men, men, men! I'm sick of it! I want WOMEN on the currency!"

"But ma'am-"

"WHAT?"

The loan manager gulped. "We just got in a shipment of Susan B. Anthony dollars. They're in the vault."

"Open it! Finally, some money worth stealing!"

"You're not stealing anything!"

Femme Kuonji whirled around. She was being faced by three cute little girls. "Are you talking to me?"

"You BET we are!" snarled Akane.

"Robbing banks is bad, you know!" stated Kasumi, shaking her finger at the thief.

"And we simply can't allow it," remarked Nabiki.

"You little girls can't stop me! Besides, you should join me! All men are evil, perverted beings. Come, join the sisterhood of emancipated women!" Femme Kuonji watched as the girls looked at each other and went into a huddle. Perhaps they were discussing joining her!

"Look, you grab that and get behind her, and I'll come in from the side. Kasumi, keep talking-I don't care about what! Just keep her busy."

Akane growled. "Nabiki, who made YOU the boss?"

"I'm the one with the brains! What are you going to do, Akane? Beat her up?"

"Let's not fight! That's not nice!" whispered Kasumi. "Sisters are supposed to be nice to each other!"

Akane growled again. "Oh, all right. We'll try it her way this time."

The girls separated, and Kasumi smiled at the thief. "I love chocolate, don't you?"

Femme Kuonji just stared. "Chocolate? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe they'll let you eat it in jail!" shouted Akane, as she flew around the woman and dropped a coin sack on her head. Within seconds the hostage situation in the bank was over, and Nerimaville had three new heroines.

* * *

Across town, Mayor Tendo wept into the phone. "You're sure? Three little girls did it, and no one was hurt? All the hostages are free, and no money was taken? I'm so-oh-oh-oh happy!"

* * *

At the laboratory, things were a little different. "Girls, I'm very proud of you, but I'm not sure if little girls should be super heroines."

"But Dad, that's what we have to do!"

"Now, Nabiki, are you sure it's safe?"

"Are you saying we're not tough enough because we're just GIRLS?"

Ranma backed away from Akane a step or two. "I didn't say that. I'm just being a concerned father, that's all!" He decided a subject change was in order. "It's nearly bed time, and you have school tomorrow. Time to take your baths, and then I'll tuck you in."

Twenty minutes later, Ranma kissed each girl on the forehead, turned out the lights, and all was quiet. After he closed the door, Kasumi spoke.

"I think we need a name. How does Powerpuff Girls sound?"

"Yeah, whatever," replied Nabiki.

"Sounds awfully sissy to me," stated Akane forcefully.

Kasumi began crying.

"Never mind, I didn't say a word," said Akane.

* * *

In Nerimaville Jail, Femme Kuonji read the newspaper. When she read that the little girls who'd captured her were the daughters of her former boyfriend, she began screaming. "You JACKASS! Who were you cheating on me with? Wait 'til I get out of here!"

* * *

And so the day was saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

"I still think the name is sissy," murmured a sleepy Akane.

* * *

my thanks to everyone who contributed to the development and revision of this story.

As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
